Xmen Xmas
by mitsuki21
Summary: Kitty says something hurtful to Rouge before Christmas and now she's angry...How can she fix this...and Rouge is trying to 'get it? might stay a short oneshot KittyRouge, not a good summary
1. Small Step

**AN:**This is my 1st Xmen fic so be kind please!!! also if you don't like yuri fluff turn back now!! Bad english/grammer betta reader would be nice please...

_thought _, "talking", kit-kat means kitty

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Xmen Evolution in anyway...

**Pairings:** Kitty/Rogue, maybe more in the future...

* * *

"Damn!" Rogue cursed as she shoved freezing hands into the pockets of her green jacket. She almost running out of the Xavier Mansion. _Stay cool! Don't run out. Calmly walk...yeah thats it. Nonchalant... _She though to herself as she started to slow back down. 

Walking slower now, **alone** outside in some random part of the garden, she could think straight. It wasn't her fault her mind was always cluttered. It was that damned curse, or gift as The Professor put it. _Damn no think!!_ Rogue mentally yelled. _Ok...what am ah gonna do!!! Two days til' 'dat damn cursed time of da year..._She visibly shivered _Christmas..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sighed as she saw Rogue practically storm out of the Mansion, again.

"I guess its parcially my fault..." Kitty confessed to no one other than her empty 'shared' room. _Man is that term ever used,like, lightly..._Kitty thought as she jumped up on her bed and thought about what she did to her, sigh, again.

**---------Flash Back-----------------**

"I totally can't wait for this Christmas!! Its going to be the best ever!!" Kitty loudly exclaimed as she put decorations up around her and Rogue's room.

"Yeah wa' eva' jus keep it down, ok Kit-Kat..." Rogue uninthusiasticly groaned as she turned up her discman.

"You could at least pretend to like be a little more cheerful! This is a time of year for love, goodwill, family..." She trailed off as Rogue forcefully sat up from the chair she was lounging in, knocking it over with a loud clang. Kitty imidatly stopped decorating to see her 'friend' grabbing her jacket and running out other their room. Leaving Kitty dumbly staring at the half closed door with some tinsel in her hands.

**-------End Flash Back-----------**

_Damn I'm one hell of an idot!! Why did I keep talking!! Now I bet she like really hates me now!!!! _Kitty mentally kicked herself, stuffing a pillow into her face. _God now what am I going to do to fix this!!! I don't even know what she wants of Christmas!! This is totally the opposite of what I wanted to happen to 'us' this Christmas._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Maybe Ah ova reacted...she's probably crying right now...gah Ah suck!!! _Rogue thought as she stared back toward the mansion. Now that she had a chance to think, and cool down (literally), she was feeling better and thinking clearer. _It was just Kitty bein' well Kitty...If she wasn't herself den I probably wouldn't... _she trailed off as she smiled blissfully to herself. Lost in thought she didn't notice when the door she had been standing in front of suddenly opened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know her life has been hard...plus her power makes it like 10 times as hard. She probably feels really lonely during this time of year. Sigh. I should apologize. _Kitty sighed as she got off her bed and fixing her hair. _But what should I say. Talking to her is hard enough but apologizing...man I hope she's in a better mood!! _Pulling on her jacket and unconciously phasing through the walls leading to the door she saw Rogue leave through. _Maybe I could say...no that will make her angrier...or no, no. _Sighing as she stopped phasing in front of the door. _I hope she walked far so I can like think some more... _Opening the door she heard the door hit someone followed by a series of colorful words that not even a sailor would use.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN!!!" Rogue yelled pulling herself off the snowy ground "Wy' don't you look wer' your fawking going!! You little-oh..." stopping as she saw who opened the door.

"Ohmygod!!" Kitty screamed as she whipped around the door to help up who ever she hit. She didn't even realize who it was until they were standing next to her.

"H-hey...Look Ah-" Rogue started.

"I'M SORRY!!!" Kitty cut off Rogue...

"Huh?"

"Look...I like didn't mean to make you feel uuumm uncomfortable...I mean I wasn't really thinking about how I might make you feel and uuumm like its your room too so if your not into Christmas this year I could take down the decorations and stuff..." Kitty mumbled.

_Well that was unexpected..._ thought Rogue as her mind processed what was just said to her _Kitty ,the peppy spirited over-achiever,giving up Christmas so I'll be...comfortable...I thought she hated me..._

"Hello? Rouge?" Kitty said as she waved her hand in front of Rouge's face.

"Huh? N-nah' its ok...Just tone it down a bit Kit-Kat..."Rogue joked a bit.

"OK!!" Kitty cheered grabbing Rogue's arm. Rogue flinched at the contact but accepted it none the less.

_I have a feeling this is going to be a great Christmas!! _though both Kitty and Rogue as they walked back to the house, Kitty locked on Rogue's arm, smiling.

* * *

I was planning on making this a multiple chapter story but i have no idea what happend...my mind works in ways that even I don't understand...but love the Kitty/Rogue coupling so here is an Christmas fic for anyone who feels the same... 

Maybe I'll make a another chapter if I get good reviews...cause I'm on break and lovin' it...I'm bad with accents so sorry if I butchered Rogue's accent

Review please!! This is the first serious fic I've ever written!!!


	2. Dance like no one's watching!

**AN**: 2nd...never as good as the 1st but please be nice...1st X-men fic here. Shoujo-ai(girl/girl) don't like it leave!

**Pairings:** Rogue/Kitty centric, more to be revieled(if you want a pairing put it mail/review telling me)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men, if i did there would be more girl/girl

* * *

Walking through the doors of mansion, arm in arm, Kitty with a huge grin plastered on her face. And Rogue uncharacteristically smiling. They were walking down the hall that lead to their room, Kitty giggled and Rogue gave a small chuckle to herself at the action. They were content walking down the halls together, though Rogue noticed that the halls were strangely quite. Now that she had a chance to look around she saw that they were pretty much alone too. 

_Dats weird...Where is everybody? _Rogue though. Looking down at Kitty and seen their position she gave a silent thank you.

"Hey...Kit-Kat where is everybody? Ah mean da whole house is pretty much empty..." Rogue asked Kitty breaking their peaceful walk.

"Uuuumm..." Kitty thought putting her finger to her lip "Oh! I remember...Scott, Storm, Jean, and Logan are taking everyone Christmas shopping!" Kitty exclaimed looking up at Rogue.

"So dey jus' left us here?" Rogue sighed. "How nice..."

Kitty just looked down and giggled._Wait! That means I have to find my own way to get Rogue a gift. Shit! At least if we all went together I could see what store she went in._

"Well...uuumm..Kit-Kat Ah don't know 'bout you but Ahm kinda tired...ssoo Ahm gonna go turn in for tonight" Rogue said slipping her arm out of Kitty's. Beging to feel increasingly uncomfortable, and killing the mood as she went.

"Oh...ok...I'm going to wait for everyone to come back." Kitty said slightly depressed.

"Uh...yeah...see yah tomarra'..." Rogue said as she slipped down the hall and into their room.

"Y-yeah..see yah later." Kitty whispered back.

_Well that exit was 'bout as suttle as an earthquake..._Rogue thought as she closed the door to their room. Digging through her pajamas she found some to her liking and changed into them. _Maybe Ah should go keep her company...or would that be weird...gah! I'm ova thinkin every tin!!_ Rogue mentally shouted. _Okay...I'll jus' say dat I can't sleep and I need company. That makes me sounds needy. Gah wat eva' _Rogue jumped off the bed and stared walking toward the last place she saw Kitty.

As soon as Rogue pulled her arm out of hers she felt saddened but tried her hardest not to show it her as she slowly walked away. _Well it felt slow to me. I got to find something to do... _she thought as her gaze fell upon the stereo system and she got an idea._I so wanted to do this for like ever. Aanndd now that no one is here I can... _Kitty giggled almost forgetting all of her sadness.

_Hope Kit-Kat is still close...Don't really feel like walkin' 'round this damn school tah find her. _Rogue though t as she neared the last place she saw Kitty when she heard someone blaring music in the entertainment room. Rogue silently walked up to the door and peeked around the corner. She didn't want to get sucked into and social gatherings right now. And what she saw almost made her fall over laughing. Kitty was, to Rogue's guess, trying to dance. And failing for the most part. Holding back a laugh she crepted into the room and sat on the sofa. _Being invisible has its advantages. Now lets enjoy the show._

As the song ended and Kitty heard a clap behind her. _Oh no! Sooo emberressing!! _Kitty thought as she spun to see Rogue laying on the couch looking straight as her, laughing. Kitty blushed, no turned into a tomato right where she stood. _God someone like kill me now!!_

"Wow Kit-Kat dat was some show. Gotta say dou' 'ur form needs work." Rogue managed through her laughing fit.

"W-well I uh...shut-up!" Kitty stammered folding her arms over her chest and pouting. _Great now she thinks I'm a dork!_

"Just messin' with yah...Want meh to teach yah how ta dance. Though I don't think we should dance to Kurt's music anymore." Rogue stated.

"Uh..not right now.." Kitty swallowed trying to hide her embaressment "Lets just go to bed..." she finished while whipping off some of the sweat that gathered on her brow. _Is that from dancing or getting caught?_

"Alright I was jus' comin' to see if yah wanted some company anyway." Rogue said standing up and staring to walk out of the room, followed by Kitty. When they reached their room, Rogue climed under her covers facing the wall, while Kitty changed and climed into her bed.

"Good night!" Kitty shouted.

"G'nite.." Rogue said back without the intent to go to sleep. As soon as she heard Kitty's light snoring she was out of bed and dressed in her street clothes, complete with gloves.

_Jus too early to go ta bed. Ahma go do a little lookin' round some mall before they close shop. And before the others get back. _Rogue looked back at Kitty's sleeping form and whispered "I'll be back before morn' my little Kitten."

Peeking out of the room for any X-men she saw they hadn't returned yet and she dashed for the door. Making it out and to the front gate she set out for her first destination tonight. The oh so feared mall!!

* * *

**AN:** so how is the second chapter...not too many spelling errors i hope. More accent butchering. I notice in the 1st chapter that there was no one around so there is an answer why... the next chapter will have other people in it i swear!! I thought there needed to be more humor so thats how the end was born...Longer chapters will be made with help from reviews!!! 

I'm going to try and have an update almost everyday. Unless i get writers block. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	3. Unexpected Happenings

**AN:** Sorry bout the wait but I have family to party with...plus like 5 different houses to drive to to give out gifts to sooo lol!! after the procrastination and what not I decided to stop being lazy and get to work!! This chapter is kinda weird...I might rewrite it later...depending on the Reviews!!

**Pairings: **Rogue/Kitty...another one but who?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men...just this fic please give credit to me please...its hard to come up with is sh-!!

* * *

"Kitty? Ello Kitty? Are you going to vake up anytime soon?" said a familiar voice though Kitty's sleep. _What the...? This is a weird dream..._

"Kitty vake up?" said the blue skinned X-man as Kitty sat up in her bed.

"Uuunnn! What do you want Kurt?" Kitty asked recognizing who the accent belonged to.

"Logan vants to know if you know vhere Rogue vent?" Kurt inquired as Kitty phased down to the bottom bunk intending to lad on top of Rouge but just landing on the bed.

"Uh? She was here when I fell asleep." Kitty said with a sad look on her face. _Maybe I was too quick._

"Well you should tell Logan, not me. He's veally mad 'bout her leaving and not coming back, or at least calling."

"Please...when has Rogue ever like called to tell where she's at?" Kitty grumbled while phasing into her closet to find some clothes.

"Vell...uumm...I'm just gonna go get breakfast." Kurt left in a puff of blue smoke. Leaving due to Kitty wanting to change.

Finding clothes that she thought were suitable she phased out of the closet and started changing. _Why did she leave. She seemed fine last night... _Her thoughts trailed off as she phased out into the kitchen to find it trashed. _Man, looks like I missed this morning's rush for like the 'good' food... Cereal for me again huh?_

She pulled out a bowl and started 'making' her breakfast. _Saturday...no school... still where is Rogue at? _Lost in her own worry she didn't see Jean and Storm in the now empty dinning room as she phased in. _Hah?! Oh jeez!! Run!_ Kitty thought as she phased back into the kitchen losing half of her breakfast as she did.

"Did you hear something?" asked a very red Jean pulling away from Storm as she did.

"No. Why...did you?" Storm asked back pulling Jean back into her embrace.

"That soo did not just happen?!" Kitty said to no one, blushing hard.

"What didn't just happen?" asked Scott.

"Yeah? See sometin I should know 'bout?" Logan snapped, clearly angry.

Kitty turned a new shade of red and busied herself with refilling her bowl with cereal and leaving the room quickly as possible.

"What was that about?" Logan looked at Scott.

"Who knows with these kids" Scott said back while walking into the dinning room to see Storm cleaning the table and Jean picking up dishes that students left behind.

"Why don't I help you with those?" Scott stated slyly while walking up behind Jean and taking some of the dishes.

"Thanks Scott." Jean whispered walking away. While Storm quietly washed the table trying to contain her growing anger. _I would leave those two alone, maybe I should tell him..., _thought Logan smelling the hormones as he walked into the room, _but this should be entertaining!_

(but this is a Kitty/Rogue story right? so lets get back to them!)

_Wow...I didn't see anything...nope nothing!! _Kitty thought frantically as she phased through people and rooms trying to take her mind off the scene she just witnessed. As she entered her room she saw dirt and blood covering the floor and followed the trail to the bathroom door. Putting her food on the desk, she walked carefully over to the door. Phasing through it slowly, she was blinded by steam from the shower. _Why is someone in my room using the shower. _Phasing fully into the room, Kitty pulled back the certain to see a very bruised Rogue laying on the bottom of the shower still half dressed. Blood trickling from her mouth and small cuts on her body, Kitty went pale and all she could do was stare for awhile until it hit her that Rogue was hurt.

"HELP!!" Kitty screamed as loud as she could. Phasing out of the room and into the hall she continued to scream, "Please!! S-she bleeding bad!!"

"What's wrong?!" Logan and Scott asked in unison running down the hall.

"It's Rouge she's hurt bad a-a-and I...she...the shower!!" Kitty tried to put her frantic thoughts into words. Jean rushed passed her into the room and levitated Rogue out and down into the medical ward. Scott and Logan cleared the now crowed hall from Jean. Kitty was left standing in the hall alone, tears falling down her face as the impact of what she saw started to catch up with her.

"Kitty-" Kurt started but stopped as Storm walked to Kitty and put her arms around the young teen. Kitty turned into the older woman and let her tears flow.

* * *

**AN:**Gah!! I'm **not** good at drama!! and I hate cliff hangers, don't you? What happened to Rogue? What was Jean and Storm doing? to the next chapter...btw I might tell what happened to Rogue in the next chapter...I don't plan ahead I'm making this up as I go...So PM me if you have ideas i might be able to work them in!!


	4. Christmas Eve

**AN:** Gomen!! Sorry!! I've been really sick since the last chapter so I'm super sorry bout the update thing...I'm gonna try to rap this up fast so we can continue. Hope you all have Happy New Year!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men Evolution just this fic...

**Warning:** Girl/Girl, slight boy/boy...A bit OOC too

* * *

_Freak. Weirdo. Go way. No one loves you. Look she's coming over her. I can't believe they still let you walk around like a normal person. Just die!! Why don't you just leave!!_

Voices screamed through Rogue's unconscious mind as Jean and the others tried to wake her while stabilizing her condition. Most knew of her powers and how she could loose herself to the many other consciouses that run through her mind. Outside the medical ward Logan sat in a chair and tried his hardest to look like he didn't care. Next to him stood Kurt, after Storm took Kitty into her room he didn't know what to do so he thought he would keep Logan company and wait for news about his sister's condition.

--

_How long have I been here? What's gonna happen?_ Kitty asked herself as her tears started to slow. She looked up at Storm who kept holding on to the younger girl.

"Are you feeling better now?" Storm asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Uh...yeah...I guess..." Kitty sniffled looking back down at her lap. She pushed away from Storm and sat up on the couch they were occupying.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so selfish," Kitty whimpered "Rogue could probably use your help right now." Kitty finished, starting to cry into Storm's arms again.

"Ssshh, it's alright." Storm whispered to the distressed girl in her arms.

_I really hope you're alright Rogue. Please, please be ok! _Kitty pleaded in her mind as new tears rolled down her face.

--

"Hey Logan do you vant to go get something to eat?" Kurt asked Logan for the fifth time, who remained silent. _He's been like that for two hours. He must be really vorried about her. _Kurt thought to himself as her stared at the gruff X-man. _V__hat's taking them so long? I hope she's alright in there. _Kurt sighed as he took a seat next to Logan who continued to stare at the door. A few moments later Jean and the other medical students came out. While the others left promptly to go wash themselves, Jean stayed behind and looked silently at Logan. Without a word he brushed passed her and went into Rogue's room.

"How is she?! Vhat vas vrong? Vhy vere you in there so long?" Kurt began questioning Jean as soon as Logan was in Rogue's room.

"She's in a...stable condition right now. I won't be too specific but she had two broken ribs, blood loss, and a punchered lung." Jean stated softly to the foreign boy. "She should be fine with rest."

"Oh..." Kurt cringed when he heard what was wrong with his sister. "Ok. I'm gonna go check on Kitty." With that he left in a puff of blue smoke.

"What these children have to go through." Jean said to no one as she walked to the locker room.

--

Kitty's tears started to slow once again. As she nodded off to sleep in Storm's arms, though it wasn't a peaceful sleep as she continued to toss and turn. Kurt teleported into the room which caused Storm to jump and Kitty to wake slightly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Ish she ok?" Kurt said while pointing at Kitty.

"She's fine. Did you need something Kurt?" Storm said quietly, hoping Kitty would fall back asleep.

"Not really, it's just Jean is done vorking on Rogue and says she stable. I thought I should check on Kitty." Kurt replied looking at Kitty who was now fully awake.

_She's alright! She's not dead! _Kitty's mind cheered, as she ran out of the room and to the medical ward. Storm quietly stood up, fixed her skirt and followed Kitty.

"Man, people are jumpy today." Kurt joked to himself, teleporting back in front of Rouge door. Kitty was already inside and Storm was walking inside the locker room._Girls are fast! _Kurt thought as he entered Rogue's room. Kitty was holding Rogue's hand, with gloves on. While Logan stood in the right corner of the room with his eyes closed. Rogue was pale as she had ever been with small bandages place over various cuts on her face and arms. Her left forearm was bandaged completely, and she had a breathing mask on. Kurt made his way over to the chair by the window across from Rogue's bed, trying not to disturb the silence of the hospital room.

As Kitty sat next to Rogue, holding her hand she felt her heart go to pieces. If it wasn't for the heart monitor she would have thought that Rouge was dead. It was bring tears to her eyes having to spend Christmas Eve like this. _No!! No more crying...not now! You have to be strong, _Kitty reminded herself. Kitty unconsciously started to stroke Rogue's hand and whispering to her. Logan walked up to Kurt, who was now nodding off and put his hand on his shoulder. Kurt jumped slightly but when he saw the scene before him he got the point and left silently with Logan.

"Hey kid." Logan said to Kurt once they were out of the room "You wanna grab a bite?" He said pointing down the hall.

"That vould be nice." Kurt replied smiling and blushing, as they headed to the kitchen.

--

Jean was sitting alone in the locker room when Storm came in and put her arms around her waist, resting her head on Jean's shoulder. They sat like that for several minutes before Storm broke the hush. "You gonna be alright?"

"Y-yeah. I think so. What about you?" Jean whispered back.

"Don't worry about me, just relax." Storm murmured rubbing Jean's shoulders, "Things will get better, Rogue is a strong girl." She stated confidently.

"You're right. But I can't help but worry, her mind is very fragile." Jean sighed. Storm held Jean awhile longer before she stood up.

"Lets go to bed. Rest might take your mind off things." Storm said helping Jean off the bench.

"I hope so, I really do." Jean said following Storm out of the locker room.

Just then Scott was running down the hall. He has heard that Jean was done working on Rouge and he wanted to see if Jean was up to a date. He spotted Storm and Jean just as the exited the locker room.

"Hey! Jean!! Wait up!" Scott chimed.

"Scott please be quite, people need rest here." Jean hushed taking her hand out of Storms.

"Right sorry!" Scott apologized, "So hey, want to go out and-"

"Sorry" Jean quickly cut off "But I'm tired and I'm just going to go to bed."

"Well how about I walk you there?" Scott asked taking Jean's hand in his, ignoring Storm, and leading her down the hall.

"Huh? W-wait..." Jean protested but Scott either didn't hear or ignored her. While Storm just followed in silence. _I know she want to keep our relationship a secret but I think we should talk about it again. _Storm thought trying to cool her anger. She stayed a few steps behind them but heard their conversation.

"So Jean you want to go out tomorrow. I found this great place to eat that I know you would love!" Scott enthusiastically asked.

"Sorry but I'm going to pass." Jean apologized pulling her hand out of Scott's. "I need to check on Rogue and the other patients, plus" She continued "I already have plans with someone else."

"Oh! W-well hope you have fun." Scott stated stopping in front of Jean's door. "See you tomorrow!" He added giving Jean a peck on the lips.

Seeing this scene made Storm's anger flare. As Scott walked away, Storm grabbed Jean and quickly pulled her into her room.

"Hey what's up?" Jean said as soon as they were in the room.

"What's up? How could you let him do that right in front of me?!" Storm said, voice cracking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do that." Jean apologized pulling Storm into a tender embrace.

Returning the hug Storm added "That wouldn't happen if you would just tell everyone about us..."

"I want to Storm, believe me" She said looking into her lover's eyes, "I'm just...scared."

Sighing Storm pulled out of the hug and put her arms around her hips. "I know...I'm not going to force you too either." Storm finished putting her face into Jean hair and breathing in her scent. Jean was happy but she knew keeping this a secret was hurting Storm.

"Let's go to bed Storm." Jean said after a few comfortable moments in the weather witches arms.

"Ok." Storm agreed walking over to their shared dresser and pulling out a large T-shirt. Awhile after they started dating Storm always kept some spare clothes in Jean's room. At the same time Jean levitated her nightgown off the bed and over her head. After changing they climbed into bed and cuddled until sleep overcame them.

* * *

**AN: **man I suck at drama!! Please don't stop reading cause I suck!! The characters need you!! This chapter was very hard to write and I'll try to update every other day but I was sick so please forgive me. My friends helped me with the pairings so please be kind. Review please!!

And I have a question for the readers...Should Rogue wake up on Christmas or should there be more drama?


	5. Intermission!

**AN**: Ok...I'm totally back into writing this. I was kinda in an accident and didn't get a chance to write. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't written anything. I guess it was on a hiatus until I got out of my predicament. But I'm all better and ready to write. I also decided that I'm going to do a follow up fic for this pairing. Any holiday or idea suggestions., comment or mail me.

Also everyone give a big thanks to **Starsinger** for pointing out a major mistake in my story. My computer was auto-correcting Rogue into Rouge... So thank you for that. If you feel that I made a mistake some where feel free to call me on it.


	6. John Doe Anyone?

**AN:**Go back and read the Intermission Chapter 5 for news and what not...ok? Gah...this fic has 1 accent too many! If someone has tips from any of them mail me! Seriously!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X men: evolution or any related products.

**Warning?: **Yea this is a Rogue/Kitty (amongst others) fic...if you haven't figured that out by now I suggest you go get your head examined.

* * *

It was about about 5 am when Jean's bright red alarm clock decided to wake her and Storm from their blissful slumber. Still half sleeping Jean levitated the alarm clock off its place on the night stand and onto the floor were its bleeping died.

_That's much better. _Jean thought turning into Storm, who was now completely awake.

"You have to wake up, Jean." Storm whispered in her ear.

"Not now, please? 20 more minutes?" wined Jean, cuddling Storm further.

"Come on, do I have to beg, little red?" Storm joked, which caused Jean to giggle.

"Yes you do. Now beg." laughed Jean. Storm joined and nudged her in the arm.

"Ok. I'll get up" yawned Jean after her laughter died. "I have to go check on Rogue anyhow."

"I'll go with you." Storm replied getting out of bed and walking to the closet. While Jean sat in bed still staring at the wall, thinking.

"Hey...Storm..." Jean began "I think we should go see a movie...or something if you want to? I mean it's Christmas after all." she finished with a blush.

Storm looked quite taken but agreed none the less. "Well little red, it's time to rise and shine!" she exclaimed tossing the blinds open and letting in the bright sunlight.

Jean threw her arms up to shield her eyes from the new light.

"Don't be so mean so early." she teased using her telepathy to open the dresser and brought out some outfits.

"JEAN!! QUICKLY YOU MUST COME VITH ME!!" Kurt shouted suddenly poofing into her room.

"KURT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jean shouted back. Kurt grabbed Jean's arm and started pulling her out of bed.

"HURRY NO TIME!! Rogue she's avake and she's going crazy!" Kurt said much more calmly.

"WHAT?!" Jean and Storm yelled together.

* * *

Earlier...

Kitty had been with Rogue all night and stayed up to the point were she had fallen asleep in the chair with her head on Rogue's bed. Other residents, the nurses, had come in and checked on her. All of them had said the same thing time and time again, that she should be waking up soon but hasn't. Most likely due to her powers and her mind being 'unfocused'. There wasn't a student in the mansion that didn't know about Rogue's powers and not only what it does to you but her as well.

Kitty awoke due to the constant shifting under her head. "Uh? Wah?" Kitty wondered as the shifting got worse and more violent.

"Hey! What's like the deal?" Kitty shouted when something hit her in the face, turns out it was Rogue's knee. Rogue was convulsing and thrashing around. Just as Kitty was going to yell for help when she suddenly stopped.

"What's like happening to you Rogue? Come on like answer me? It's Kit-kat, yah know?" Kitty pleaded.

"Hhmmm...Kit-kat?" Rogue mumbled. "Where? Who?" she asked as she tried to get up.

"No...you have to like stay in bed and rest. Your really hurt, Rogue." Kitty explained as she put a hand on her shoulder to push her back down on the hospital bed.

"I'm not Rogue, I'm John." Rogue stated flatly without her usual accent. Kitty simply stared at her for sometime. There were many people named John in Bayville and almost all disliked or hated Rogue.

"W-what?" Kitty stammered. "John who?"

"What? How does a cutie like you not know who John, the rising star on the football team is?" Rogue said running a gloved hand through her hair, trying to be smooth. "But if you go out with me, maybe I'll forgive you. How 'bout it?"

"Uh...like no that's totally...!! No!" Kitty answered, red faced. _Even if it's Rogue's body it's not her...It's one of those jerks from the football team!_

'John' had grabbed Kitty's wrist and gotten up out of bed by now. "Come on. Stop playin' had to get" s/he said getting in Kitty's face. Kitty pulled away knowing what would happen if they touched but it was obvious that 'John' didn't get it.

"Quit messin' girly!" 'John' grunted pushing Kitty into the wall, literally. "Whoa! What the hell?!"

_Maybe I should come back later..._Kurt thought poofing in front of Rogue's hospital room. _It is pretty early afta' all..._

He was just about to teleport back into his room when he heard yelling. _Vhat? Thought Logan vas in his room? _

Kurt stared opening the door just enough to peek inside without being caught. 'John' had Kitty pinned to the bed with her arms over her head and sitting on top of her.

"Rogue! Stop!! Your hurting her!!" he shouted running into the room and pulling on Rogue's arms. 'John' turned and looked at Kurt, shocked.

"What are you?! Where the hell am I?!" s/he shouted at Kurt. Kitty used this distraction to phase threw the bed and run behind Kurt. Now that she was close Kurt could see that her shirt was slightly torn and she had bruises forming on her arms.

"Rogue I don't care vhat your excuse is! You can't hurt your friends like dat!!" Kurt yelled charging at 'John'. Seeing a blue 'deamon' charging at you doesn't calm a normal person. 'John' had grabbed the chair Kitty was sitting on and began swinging it.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!! YOUR ALL FREAKS!!" 'John' was swinging at anything that moved. First Kurt then almost hitting Kitty.

"Kurt don't!" Kitty shouted stopping Kurt. "She's just confused. She thinks she's someone else!"

Dodging a blow to the head, he climbed on the roof. "Sen vhat should ve do!?"

Phasing through the chair. "I don't know!" running over the bed and away from 'John'."Like go get Jean! She'll know what to do!"

Rogue had begun swing at Kurt again. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah like hurry and get her!" jumping out of the way of another swing. Kurt was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Kitty alone with a crazed Rogue.

* * *

Present time

"WHAT AM I?! WHO AM I? TELL ME!!" s/he screamed, crying.

"Rogue, Rogue you have to like listen to me, ok?" Kitty said reassuringly, putting her hands up in a peaceful motion. "Now let's like put the chair down." Kitty whispered walking over to Rogue who had begun to listen to her.

"But...no! Your guuna do sumtin I won't like, freak!" Rogue stammered holding her head. Kitty pick up her pace and grabbed the chair from her.

"N-no. I won't hurt you, I just want to like help you." Kitty replied putting her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Come on, it's like ok now." _Good I hear her accent! Come on Rogue fight it._

Rogue was in tears now. "Really? Why? I don't know you."

_Good she calming down. Now I just have to like get her in bed until Jean gets here. Ok...what now...she can drop you in like a single touch. Plus those other personalities aren't helping much...lets-_Kitty's thought were stopped as a puff of smoke reviled Jean, Storm, and Kurt. Storm began to stir up fog as Kurt ran over to grabbed Kitty. While Jean walked up to Rogue to try and reason or mind wipe her.

"No! Stay back! I knew you were lying to me!!" Rogue hollered picking up the discarded chair and pushing Kitty away. "Go away! I just want to go home!!" All traces of Rogue's accent were gone again. Jean threw the chair away and walked up to her.

"Rogue? You need to calm down." Jean tested "Your going to hurt someone or yourself." Jean noticed the blood all over Rogue and hastened her efforts.

"N-no! Your all fucking weirdos! Go away!!" Rogue yelled running toward Jean at full force. Storm saw this and quickly made a wind between them. Causing Rogue to fly against a wall.

"Don't attack her she's still hurt!" Jean warned everyone. Storm understood this risk.

"Kurt! Get Kitty out of here and go get the professor!" Storm ordered. Kurt only nodded and began his tasks. He teleported Kitty into Logan's room.

--

"What's the half-pint doin' here?" Logan growled at them.

"There's a sitchuation! No time! Vatch her!" Kurt explained quickly and left. Kitty just sat there dazed.

"You ok? Hey,half-pint, I'm talkin' to yah." he huffed. Kitty slowly looked at him and stood up. As she walked over to him she whispered "I couldn't do anything, again. Me and my powers are like completely useless." she finished starting to cry, again.

--

"Professor!" Kurt shouted as he appeared on the man's desk.

_I know Kurt and I'm on my way. Quickly go back to Storm and Jean! They may need you._ Kurt heard in his head. By the time he reached them The Professor was already there along with Scott. Jean had Rogue in a hold with her telepathy, while Storm assisted with a icy wind.

"Hurry Professor" Jean strained "She's moving too much..."

"I'll try" he said placing a hand on Rogue's head. Her movements slowed and soon stopped. Storm released her, as did Jean who collapsed. But ,as always, Jean was caught by Scott who comforted her, much to Storms displeasure.

"Rogue and this other violent personality are asleep for now." Professor X explained, levitating her onto the bed.

"We need to treat her." Jean groaned trying to stand. But was stopped by Scott. "It's ok. The Professor will handle it."

"Right. I'll have a team down here immediately. But for now..." he paused. "Scott take Jean to her room, Storm stay in there and keep an eye on her. Logan seems to be handling Kitty, so Kurt come with me and explain what has happened here. And when Jean wakes up we'll scan Rogue's mind to see what exactly has happened to put her in this condition." he finished slowly wheeling out of the room with everyone following in tow. Just as they stepped out the team The Professor called ran in.

"Vhat a marry Christmas this is turning out to be." Kurt whispered to no one particular. _I'm guuna go see if Logan wants some help vith Kitty.._.

* * *

**AN:**Wow this was very very very very very hard to write for some reason. The explanation as to why I haven't written in sooo long is in the last chapter! I'll try and wrap this up in the next couple of chapters and hopefully not screw up too bad.

Rogue: Cause gawd knows she makes enough of 'em for all of us...

Kurt & Kitty: Enough w(v)hat?

Rogue: Mistakes! Gah! Whay do I even hang out wit you two anyway?

Kitty: Cause you think I'm a sexy Kitten!

Kurt: And you dig da fuzzy man!

Rouge: Gah! leaves

Storm & Jean: giggle

Gah! I'm totally butchering their accents here people! really any advice would be totally helpful!! Also couplings and ideas.

I guess I'm also due for an explanation since some one mailed me about this. Yes its winter or Christmas break. That's why many people aren't there. And the X-men can go visit their rents on holidays. The Prof isn't heartless. Got any unanswered questions. Mail me about that too and I'll explain or fix it.

**Next:**The day is still young and The X-men won't rest until Rogue is better, even if it mean delaying Christmas? What will Jean do about her relationship with Storm? Vhat is Kurt hiding? And how is Kitty going to handle all of this?!

To the next chapter...


End file.
